The invention relates to a hearing protection and/or loudspeaker element with a carrier part and a module that can be effectively connected to an ear of the user acting as a hearing protection and/or a loudspeaker, with the carrier part being fixable to the head of the user.
A multitude of various embodiments of protective helmets and mounting systems for fixing protective hearing cups to a protective helmet have become known. In a known arrangement (EP 0646333 B1) the protective hearing cups are held to the protective helmet pivotally via cantilevers, which must make contact in the position of use, i.e. in the area of the ear of the user, with an appropriate pressure such that the ears are protected from noise occurring. Here, not only a particularly large protective hearing cup is necessary, because the entire ear must be covered, but it is also disadvantageous that the user is subjected to enormous heat, because the pressing protective hearing cups lead to a particularly intense perspiration.
Further, an embodiment of an ear protection is known (U.S. Pat. No. 997,673) in which cups covering the entire ear are arranged on an arc-shaped holding bar guided over the head of the user. Although the cups covering the entire ear as well as the plugs that can be inserted into the ear are held to the holding bar in an adjustable manner, they require prior setting. After positioning this hearing protection, the cups contact the ears and/or cover the area of the ear and the plugs are inserted into the auditory canal. An adjustment or setting of the plugs in reference to the cups is not possible when the hearing protection is worn. Additionally, here the ears of the user always have to be covered in their entirety. Again, the protective hearing measures embodied as cups lead to a particular perspiration when it is hot.
Further, a protective helmet has become known (DE 3722465 A1) in which a pumping device is mounted at the helmet and can be operated at the outside, accessible from the outside of the helmet, in order to inflate two bellows, each of which is arranged between the helmet and an allocated noise-insulating ears cover. The ears covers are mounted to the helmet. The bellows can be deflated by ventilation devices using an operating element accessible from the exterior of the helmet, when the protective helmet is to be taken off. Here, too, ears covers that cover the entire ear of the user and make contact with a respective pressure are provided, which lead to perspiration and thus they are frequently not used for that very reason.